


Come With Me (to the stars)

by Storyshark2005



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyshark2005/pseuds/Storyshark2005
Summary: Sam Winchester, unstuck from time, deals with Jim Kirk on his doorstep, beckoning him to the stars.





	Come With Me (to the stars)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theplanetmary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplanetmary/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Пойдем со мной (к звездам)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497082) by [minty_mix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix)



January, 2260 

SanFrancisco, CA

_*        *        *  
_

 

_Come with me._

“What? What are you talking about.” Sam wasn’t certain he’d heard correctly. It was 2 in the morning, Sam was still half asleep. Oddly enough for southern California, it was below freezing, and the skies above San Francisco seemed brittle, hard. He smells leather and motorcycle exhaust.

“Come with me. On the Enterprise.”

“The mission?” It falls dead at the end, like a heavy body. He feels warm air at his back, and freezing air slipping through his legs and between his feet, and thinks stupidly, selfishly, of the wasted heating. _Environmental_ _controls_. Whatever.

“Yes, Sam.” Jim’s eyes are round and blue and waiting. Hope is there.

“Wha-… Jim, think. What would I do on a starship for five years? I can’t just hang out and be your boyfriend, I won’t do that.”

“Ask questions. Seek answers, Sam, there’s so much out there, you can’t stay here with…with The Universe, everything else out there, _the stars._ For christsake, come with me to the stars Sam! I need you there. With me.”

Sam’s voice sounds broken to his own ears. “You don’t.”

“I do.”

“You’ll have Spock.”

Jim’s mouth is stilled. He’s thought about this, he really has.

Sam continues. “You’ll have Spock, but he’ll have Dean, and Dean’ll have him, and we’ll only have half of each other, Jim. We can’t…we’ve got to stop being each other’s sloppy seconds.” He whispers this last part. He is afraid, if he thinks closely about it.

Jim swallows hard, looks down. “That’s not what this is to me. Maybe…maybe at first. But it’s not…that’s not what you are. To me.”

Sam bites a lip and looks up to the stars. “I don’t know. I don’t believe you.”

Jim’s voice pulls Sam back down. “Then let me prove it. Come with me. You can do any one of a thousand jobs, you’re insanely intelligent, you can do whatever you want Sam. Chart space, learn new alien languages, hell we could use a good lawyer.” He smiles, but it’s desperate.

Sam hedges. “Look, I want to. But with Dean there and Spock…I’ve got to stop following him around, I’ve got to find a life for myself.”

Jim’s feeling the ground shift. He’s losing him.

“It’s a big universe Sam.”

Sam smiles without humor. “It’s a small ship, Jim.”

“Sam. Please.” Jim says his name like how Dean used to, when Sam was about to do something stupid, like pack all his shit up and get on a bus to California, to Stanford.

Sam’s head falls. Just a bit. “Write me. Okay?”

Sam watches Jim’s face tighten, and he looks away before it falls. He can see goosebumps on the soft skin of Jim’s neck, bent down and away from him. Like after a hit.

A long sniff. A breath out, hanging in the frigid night.

“Can I stay over tonight.”

“Yeah.” Sam’s chest hurts. “Of course.”

Jim nods. “Okay.” He hasn’t looked up yet, hasn’t met Sam’s eyes. Sam runs a hand through Jim’s hair, it’s cold and soft, and a little damp.

Blue eyes look up. “You’re not s-… you’re not second.”

Sam is cold and his heart hurts and he’s not in the right time or place. His head aches, and Jim is beautiful.

“Just, c’mon. It’s freezing out here.”

Jim passes him, wafting the scent of frost, shampoo, and motor oil.

It smells like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Little oneshot based on headcanon shared between theplanetmary and myself. Dean is cursed to be immortal after Sam dies a stupid and meaningless death. Hundreds of years later, Dean falls into a relationship with Spock, a true foil for his personality. Dean makes a deal with some pagan God or another, brings Sam back, and Sam's out of place and out of time, and has to deal with that. ANYWAY this is a short vignette of Sam and Jim, based before Jim and Spock take off for the Five Year Mission. Enjoy.


End file.
